


sacrifice

by adietxt



Series: ABO-Verse [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergent, Canon depiction of slavery, Dealing with Sanji's self-sacrificial tendencies as always, M/M, Omega!Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt
Summary: “Duval,” Sanji says through gritted teeth, something heavy settling in the pit of his stomach. “What the hell is this disgusting list?”“They’re market prices for the slave trade,” Duval explains. “You see why everyone’s after mermaids? They’re so rare and expensive that they’re on a whole different level. The only thing more valuable than a mermaid is probably a male omega.”Sanji’s breath catches in his throat.





	sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from [Torosiken](http://torosiken.tumblr.com) on tumblr:
>
>> ABO-verse, Omega Sanji trying to sacrifice himself in place of Keimi during the auction in Sabaody.
> 
>   
> The prompt happens to fit within the universe of [fever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11568390), so I decided to put them under the same series. You don't need to read that fic to understand what's going on here. Some of the dialogue are taken straight from the manga. 

“Duval,” Sanji says through gritted teeth, something heavy settling in the pit of his stomach. “What the hell is this disgusting list?”

“They’re market prices for the slave trade,” Duval explains, and his tone is way too cheerful for the subject that Sanji wants to land a kick on his stupid face. “You see why everyone’s after mermaids? They’re so rare and expensive that they’re on a whole different level.”

Before Sanji can fully process that revolting information, Duval adds, “the only thing more valuable than a mermaid is probably a male omega.”

Sanji’s breath catches in his throat.

Duval probably doesn’t mean anything by it. It’s a throwaway comment of a fact that everybody knows — male omegas are rare. Much rarer than female alphas, actually, that people sometimes joke about how male omegas are an endangered species. It’s not surprising that the slave trade would thus value them higher, probably thinking they’re some kind of a rare collection to parade around. Stupid, offhand comments.

Sanji still feels like he’s being stripped bare. Like someone, somewhere, has looked at him and seen the omega in him, and they’re going to lay that secret for the world to see.

“What do they do to these slaves?” He blurts out before he can stop himself.

“Well, they’re free to do whatever they want with the slaves…humans are usually forced to work for free, but exotic species like mermaids are usually put on display as trophies by the rich,” Duval says. “They are going to spend the rest of their lives in a small cage.”

Sanji thinks of the cold, dark prison of his childhood, the way its narrow walls seemed to bear down on him, and he thinks he’s going to throw up.

“Then what are you waiting for, we have to save Keimi!” He yells instead at Duval, and ignores the way his hands tremble, ever so slightly.

 

* * *

 

_We’re going to be fine,_ he tells himself. It’s going to be fine. The market rate of a mermaid is only 70 million berries, and the ever wonderful Nami is currently in possession of more than 200 million. They’ll play by these bastards’ rules and get Keimi back. They will.

He almost believes it — doesn’t know what it’s like not to believe in Nami — that he feels his entire body freeze as soon as the celestial dragon calls out, “500 million berries!”

He hears Nami gasp beside him.

“What was that,” she says, face paling; she looks as awful as Sanji feels right now. “We don’t have enough.”

“What do we do, Sanji?” Chopper turns to him, panicked. “Isn’t there anything we can do? Isn’t there another way?”

_Shit_. Sanji grits his teeth, crushing the cigarette in his mouth. Shit, he’s fucked up — he leaned too much on this one strategy without ever considering a backup plan, and now Keimi is going to be taken away by these disgusting bastards and it’s going to be his fault. Fuck, _fuck_ , if only there’s another way —

He blinks, remembering the conversation he had with Duval earlier. There _is_ another way.

_You’re worthless for being born as a weak omega_ , he remembers his brothers saying, and he thinks _, no. Not anymore. Not_ here _._

Here, where human lives can be quantified under some sickening logic and their biological makeup can influence those numbers. Here, where the only thing that matters, the only thing that can make them listen to you, is how much money you can offer.

Here, where male omegas are more sought after than a mermaid.

Sanji steps forward just as Zoro catches his arm.

He half-stumbles, throat choking on nothing. “What the hell?” He glares at the mosshead. “Let me go.”

Zoro stubbornly keeps a secure grip on Sanji’s arm. “No,” he says, glaring back at him. “You’re going to do something stupid.”

There’s always been _something_ between him and Zoro that Sanji is secretly grateful for, a kind of bond he can’t quite put a name on yet. He treasures it, wouldn’t have wanted it any other way, but in this moment, he hates how Zoro can read him like a book.

“What?” He lies, feigning ignorance. “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know,” Zoro admits.

“Then _let me go_ ,” he says, trying to shake Zoro off again. “You’re being weird.”

“No _._ ”

“Zoro, I swear —“

“No, because I’m not going to lose you again!” Zoro snaps, voice raising loud enough to make Nami glance at them in concern. “You have this — this _look_ , in your face, as soon as things go South. Like suddenly you’re responsible for everyone’s safety at the cost of your own, and you think you have to —“ Zoro’s grip on Sanji’s arm tightens, and his voice is rough when he spits out, “ _bleed yourself dry_ like it’s nothing.”

It’s rare, to see Zoro so… _affected_. Sanji’s omega is more attuned to an alpha’s emotion, and right now he can sense Zoro’s distress in the space between them, almost suffocating. Their relationship has been strained ever since the event at Thriller Bark, and this is some kind of a weird, fucked up culmination of it.

He feels indignant, considering he wasn’t the one who ended up almost bleeding himself dry, but this isn’t the right time to have this shitty argument. He also won’t admit out loud, but there’s no way he can argue with Zoro when the swordsman looks so hurt, so _lost_. Sanji would’ve mistaken the expression for concern — for _love_ — but that’s one unrealistic, stupidly hopeful train of thoughts he isn’t going to pursue.

“Listen you stupid swordsman —“ he tries to argue instead when the wall behind him explodes in a _bang_ and Luffy comes crashing down into the hall.

“Can’t you land any better?” He hears Luffy complain at one of Duval’s men behind him, and Zoro finally releases his grip with a reluctant scowl on his face. Sanji makes a show of cleaning imaginary dust from his sleeve, just to piss Zoro off.

“This isn’t done,” Zoro growls, and Sanji simply cocks his head towards Keimi. Zoro acquiesces, and they both stand side by side, conflict forgotten, facing a common enemy.

They have a friend to save.


End file.
